1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automotive operating pedals such as accelerator pedals, brake pedals and clutch pedals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To obtain the function of this type of operating pedal, at least three elements are necessary. These elements are a support member, an operating member and a return spring. However, actual operating pedals employ, in addition to these three elements, other auxiliary members such as a shaft member for coupling the operating member to the support member for pedal operation (rotary operation) and holding members such as nuts and E rings for holding the shaft member, the support member and the operating member in an assembled state.
Because the auxiliary members as noted above are used in addition to the three elements, the prior art operating pedal requires considerable assembling time. In addition, the management of the component parts involved is complicated.